


Hey. Calm Down.

by annoying_kuriboh, sebthur (annoying_kuriboh)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, gender neutral reader, im living!, my first time writing arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_kuriboh/pseuds/annoying_kuriboh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_kuriboh/pseuds/sebthur
Summary: A drabble-request from my tumblr! Arthur is your personal guardian angel.





	Hey. Calm Down.

You must have passed out at some point, probably due to the relentless heat and the fact that you did not listen when you were told to stay hydrated. Dizziness took over quickly, your head light at first and then much too heavy; but what was that sharp sting at the back of your head? The gooey warm liquid you felt dripping down..?

The last thing you remember is that you have been riding out east to Valentine to stock up on chocolate and canned fruits. But then? All black. White dots of pain sprinkled here and there when you tried to open your eyes. And an uncomfortable pressure on your stomach snaps you out of what you think is a dream - a nightmare, sure - back to a reality that was as unkind as your worst imaginations.

The sound of hooves grows louder with every passing second of you gaining consciousness, eyelids flutter open hesitantly, you try to say something, call out, scream- someone tied your ankles and wrists, stuffed a cloth in your mouth to prevent you from yelling. All you could do was kick, wiggle your body, force sounds from your throat and let them bubble and roar in your chest.

"Can you shut the fuck up? You wanna get hit again?" The rider speaks to you, voice thick, antagonizing. A man's voice you can't recognize for the hell of it- tears tumble down over your forehead and into your hair, what have you done to deserve this..? 

In your head you are begging to whatever god or entity had the pity to listen to you, plead for mercy and if you did something wrong you could not remember, for forgiveness too. You must have lost your voice, the groans died out, pain endured in your silence over the sound of a grunting horse. If you had eaten something today, it sure would celebrate a surprise comeback right now.

"Hey there, mister!" Another voice; you panic, kick, try to yell again. Please, help-

"What ye'r doin' here, mister?" The new voice calls out once more but the man kidnapping you doesn't listen. You turn your head and see him reach for his gun-

He doesn't stand a chance against the stranger, the next thing you hear is a gunshot that makes your ears ring and the hairs on your arms stand up. 

Eyes closed, mouth dry and with a heavy but constricted breath, you tried your best to stay focused as the rider fell down the horse like a sack of potatoes... 

"Hold on there!" Very funny, mister.

The man rides close next to you, successfully stops the horse you are trapped on before he dismounts. "Got you," he shushes, doesn't manage to calm you down though, "Jus' lemme-"

Despite the gentle tone in his voice it was rough and gravelly, perhaps somewhat frightening, though considering your current situation who would blame you..? You feel him grabbing your waist to pull you down from the horse, the way he carefully sets you down on the ground. 

"There," he mumbles, "Gonna get you outta this. Ain't no need to worry." He shows you the knife he wants to use to cut you free before pulling the cloth out of your mouth. Finally you were able to breathe freely again, and a violent cough steals it's way out of your chest first. It burns, stings in all the wrong places. "You sure you ain't playing, mister? I ain't in the right spot to trust about anyone today."

"Hey, hey," the stranger cuts the ropes with care in order not to hurt you on accident, "Calm down, will you? They can't hurt you anymore."

You take a few deep breaths. Stretch and bend your fingers as you stand up, for the first time you look at the man that saved you from God knows what. "What's your name, mister?"

"Arthur," he replies with a tip of his hat, "Arthur Morgan."

"...thanks, Arthur." You found yourself a guardian angel.


End file.
